


【原创】[pinto]Outlaws 亡命之徒（饥饿游戏AU）

by WingCheng



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Chris在收获节上登记的最后一年，他以为会平安度过，然而幸运之神却没有打算眷顾他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note1：这里的设定是ZQ和派同岁，被允许在收获节上登记的最大年龄是二十五岁（原著设定是18岁）。派来自海洋资源发达的八区，ZQ来自钢铁和能源发达的五区。由于是派视角，所以ZQ可能要晚几章再出场。
> 
> Note2：我的坑品，大家懂的，所以不要期望值太高。目前计划每星期两到三更，其实也说不定啦。不保证能写完，但保证不是BE【喂。
> 
> \---------------------------------------------- 
> 
> Welcome to your life  
> There's no turning back

“Chris Pine！”台上戴着红色假发打扮得花枝招展的女人清晰地念出这个名字。

Chris感到一阵晕眩。不该是这样，今年是他在收获节上登记的最后一年，他以为会平安度过。一定是哪里弄错了，他在心里叫嚣。却清楚得知道，为了换取食品券,他的名字已经被登记了四十次，哪怕是在上千张纸条之中，他被抽中的概率也十分之大。可还有其他上千张纸条呢，不是吗？Chris想大喊，却感觉身体里的每一丝空气都被挤压出来。他拼命挣扎，试图回忆如何呼吸，呼气，吸气，呼气，吸气……他看到大屏幕上那个人脸色煞白，双手紧握成拳，一双蓝色的眼睛空洞没有焦点，然后猛然间回过神来，那是他自己。

他穿着爸爸年轻时候的衣服，款式老旧，略长的外套下摆使他看起来没什么精神，但这已经是家里能找到的最好的衣服了。一般的时候他不会这么穿，在八区只有收获节这一天需要隆重打扮，其他时候Chris都是尽量穿得简单以方便进出树林猎取食物——虽然这种行为是法律所禁止的，但比起饿死，脑袋挨枪子要好过得多。

Chris爱死那片树林了，它不但给他们全家提供了食物，还有难得的宁静。在那里，没有人会打扰Chris，他会坐在大石头上看天，那种蓝色，他看上整整一天也不会厌倦。当然，八区的海也是蓝的，可是海边太过拥挤了，那些衣食无忧的凯匹特人不远千里跑到八区的海滩来晒日光浴，对他们口中那些“可怜的穷小子穷姑娘们”指指点点。

不知过了多久，人群中开始骚动起来。“Chris Pine！”Effie——那个操着一口做作的凯匹特口音的红发女人——不耐烦地重复道。

Chris觉得自己的腿脚稍稍能动了，他身体僵直地走向台子，不合身的衣裤摩擦出难听的声音。

“Chris，”有人叫他。他艰难地回头，只见Katie——他的姐姐——在人群中用沙哑的声音喊着，“Chris，你不能去，别去，”她怀里抱着她的小女儿Fanny，脸上全是泪水。爸爸站在Katie身后，揽着妈妈的肩膀，她已经泣不成声。

台上有些混乱，Effie又在催促他。收获节的整个过程都在电视上直播，没有人喜欢看一个“贡品”浪费太多时间。Chris最后看了家人们一眼，登上台子，在Effie身边站定。“哦，Chris，Chris Pine，大家会喜欢蓝眼睛的男孩儿的。让我们给最新产生的‘贡品’以最热烈的掌声！”Effie激动地说道。然而台下一片寂静，他们在用最大胆的方式表达内心的不满，他们不同意，不宽恕凯匹特人的所作所为。

“这是多么令人激动的一天啊！”Effie又开始说话，为了给自己和凯匹特人挽回点面子。可是Chris已经听不真切她的话了，他的目光锁在小Fanny的身上。他还记得Katie刚生下小Fanny的时候，自己抚摸着小姑娘浅金色的头发说，“我永远都不想要孩子。”

“你会改变主意的，”Katie这样说。如果不生活在这里，也许Chris会想要一个孩子，但是在这里，给予一个孩子生命等于给予他苦难。而现在，Chris皱起眉头，大概他再也不会有选择的机会了，他会死在这次“饥饿游戏”里。在另外一些区，在收获节仪式上被选中是一件很光荣的事，有不少人甘愿为此冒生命危险，有些区甚至会训练职业“贡品”。可在八区，“贡品”跟“尸体”几乎是同义词。也许第一天他就会死掉，手脚冰凉地躺在那里，直到那个巨大的金属夹子把他瘫软的身体夹起来；或者尸骨无存——Chris记得前几年的一个“贡品”被其他饥饿的“贡品”杀死之后吃掉了，在那之后大赛组织者开始禁止这种行为。

Effie再次转起了玻璃球，她伸手到放女孩子名单的玻璃球里，把摸到的第一个纸条拿了出来，之后快速念出了名字。

Laurel。一个身材瘦小淡金色头发的女孩走上来，眼睛里透着恐惧和不安。Chris记得她，有几次她向他买过从林子里采来的草药，她的声音小小的，似乎稍稍大声一些就会吓到自己似的。

市长开始读冗长的《叛逆者条约》，然后示意Chris和Laurel握手。Laurel把Chris的手抓得紧紧的，整个人不停颤抖，如果说Chris觉得自己活不过第一天，那么Laurel也许连第一个小时都活不过。当然，也有例外。第72届饥饿游戏中十区有一个叫Alice Eve的女孩，她一直哭哭啼啼，所有人都以为她是个胆小鬼，直到最后只剩下几个选手时，她勇猛凶狠，杀人毫不留情。

不过这只是一种可能，几率也不大。也许在Laurel能动手之前，他已经死了，Chris想。帕纳姆国歌响起。

 

TBC.


	2. 【Chapter 2】

国歌结束之后，Chris和Laurel被监管起来，由治安警看着穿过法院大楼，被领到一间屋子里。Chris四下望了望，地上铺着厚厚的提花地毯，天鹅绒的沙发和椅子分列左右，这是他见过最华丽的地方。

没过多久，爸爸、妈妈和Katie就来了——谢天谢地，她没有带Fanny来。Katie像抱孩子一样把他抱进怀里，然后妈妈也加入进来，爸爸搂着他们所有人。有几分钟，他们都没有说话。过了一会儿，Chris从那个拥抱里挣脱出来，他在沙发上坐下来，手掌反复摩挲把手上的天鹅绒，好让自己镇定下来。他必须镇静下来。组织者给他们告别的时间并不多，接下来他要坐上火车被送去凯匹特。

Chris开始嘱咐他们要注意的事情：爸爸不能再去林子里打猎了，那太危险。他们节约些，靠Katie的羊产的奶还有妈妈的手工活，还能凑合着过。如果Fanny长大了，决不能让她去领食物券。

Katie和妈妈依然在哭，爸爸低着头不说话。他赢不了，他们一定也知道这点。竞争无比激烈，根本不是他能应付得了的。来自富裕辖区的孩子，他们从小到大都在接受有关训练。像Chris这样的人，在真正激烈的猎杀开始之前就已经被从名单上除掉了。

“听着，”爸爸终于开口，“搞到刀子很容易，可你得得到一把十字弩，那是你最好的机会。”是的，Chris从小就跟着爸爸去林子里打猎，在他能走路不摔跤之前就知道怎么用十字弩了。

Chris点点头，可心里却想着有一年游戏组织者只提供了带尖的棍棒，很多“贡品”都是被活活打死的。但也许他能做一个，毕竟几乎每年都会有木头的。没有木头的那一年很多“贡品”都是在晚上被静静冻死的，没有搏杀，也没有流血，这样一来游戏就没有什么娱乐性了。

也许可以把“饥饿游戏”当成一次狩猎，他是个不错的猎手。可很快心里有个声音又在否定这个想法，如果他不把对手看作人类，那确实没有区别，可糟糕的是，他做不到。想到这里，Chris吸了吸鼻子，“嘿，不管发生什么，也不管你们在电视上看到什么，保证一定要坚持住！”他提高了声音。

哭不是一个好选择，火车站会有很多摄像机等着他，没有资助者喜欢一个软弱的“贡品”，如果他提前放弃，又怎么能劝家人坚持下去？而且，不战而退也不符合他的性格。他会努力，一定。为了家人，他不得不这么做。

过了一会儿，治安警来催促。Katie请求再宽限一会儿，可他强行把他们带走了。门砰地一声关上，Chris心里开始发慌。

**

汽车到达火车站的时候，记者们立刻蜂拥而上。他们停了一会儿，好让摄像机把他们拍下来。Chris尽量让自己面无表情，显得冷酷漠然。而Laurel一副受到了惊吓的样子，仿佛下一秒就要晕过去。Chris抓住Laurel的手，一阵冰凉，他捏了捏以示鼓励，不论这是不是一种比赛策略，他觉得他有必要这么做。

之后，他们被带上车。列车启动，速度很快。从八区到凯匹特需要近一天的时间。凯匹特，在Chris眼里只是一个地名。当然，在学校里除了教他们如何与大海共存，也会教授帕纳姆国——一个以凯匹特为神圣中心的王国——的历史。它原本由十三个区组成，直到黑暗时期来临，各区暴动反对凯匹特的统治，结果其中十二个区被打败，十三区被灭。作为对暴乱者的惩罚，十二个区每年必须选男女“贡品”各一名去参加“饥饿游戏”，在几周的时间内，所有的“贡品”必须战斗到死，最后的幸存者就是最终的胜出者。Chris以前从未仔细想过那段黑暗的历史，毕竟那不会让他多得到一些食物，而现在，这与他息息相关。

“贡品”的火车包厢比法院大楼的房间还要华丽，每个人都可以享用一个单人包厢，里面有卧室和梳妆区，还有一个私人浴室，有冷热水供应。橱柜里的漂亮衣服可以随便穿，所有的东西都可以随意支配。

Chris脱掉爸爸的旧衣服，洗了个热水澡，套上米白色的衣裤，然后在工作人员的引导下穿过过道来到餐厅。餐厅的桌子上摆着各种餐具，Laurel已经坐在那里，她身边的椅子是空的。

“嘿，我来晚了，没错过晚饭吧？”一声南方口音响起，然后餐厅的门被重重地撞开，走进来一个黑头发的男人。他看了Chris和Laurel一眼，然后扑通一声坐在空着的椅子上。“Karl，Karl Urban，”他径自介绍道。

Chris皱了皱眉头。Karl Urban，是的。在过去的74年中，八区只有两名获胜者，而只有其中一个现在还活着，他就是Karl Urban。

晚饭开始，菜一道一道地上，先是胡萝卜浓汤，然后是蔬菜沙拉，羊排、土豆泥、水果和巧克力蛋糕。Karl没再说话，抓起桌上的酒猛灌了几口。Chris小心地观察着他，一旦进入竞技场，Karl将是他在这个世界上生存下去唯一的希望，他会给他们建议，给他们找到赞助者。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竟然日更了！！！Karl终于出场了，下一章Chris会和Karl发生小冲突。至于Zach，不出意外的话要到第四章才会出场，Zoe和John应该也会出场。


End file.
